The Black Vow
by MorbidGinger
Summary: 'There was an angel who had lost both his wings. And a boy cloaked in darkness who once was a groom-to-be. Even if they're exiled from heaven's door, they will always stay faithful to the vow that they once swore. So their sins will retain the purity they had before. Till the time the forbidden fruit will be rotted to the core. Awaiting the day their destinies will cross once more'


A long time ago, there was once a fallen angel with the name of Noah. He was lost, and had nowhere to go. He was quickly losing his feathers from his no longer pure wings. The lone angel fell to his knees and sighed irritably.

"Are you ok?" the angel heard.

He looked up, and met eyes with the most beautiful human he had ever seen. A boy with wonderful teal eyes, an adorable gap between his front teeth and perfect brunette hair. As soon as their eyes locked, Noah had fallen in love with the boy. Though, the feelings he hosted for this boy would never be forgiven. Love between an angel and a human is forbidden, unless they forsake everything. He knew he was in love.

"A-are you ok?" The boy asked again. Noah nodded.

The boy took notice of the angel's wings. "W-what are those?" he asked.

Noah hesitated. He shouldn't tell him he was a fallen angel, but the boy was so mesmerizing to him, and so Noah replied, "My wings. I'm a fallen angel" without thinking.

They boy's eyes widened. When he was younger, his mother would always tell him stories of fallen angels that roamed the Earth. He believed her when he was younger, but he now thought, or did think, it was all made up.

"What's your name angel?" the boy asked.

"N-Noah."

The boy smiled, and replied, "Well hello Noah! I'm Cody."

'_Cody.'_ Noah thought. '_He's surprisingly nice for a human. And innocent...'_ This made Noah feel all the more worse. He didn't want to end up ruining the boy's innocence.

"So ang- I mean Noah, what brings you here?" Cody asked, voice filled with curiosity.

"Well I am a _fallen_ angel so I was obviously kicked out from heaven." Noah responded.

"Oh, heh heh. Makes sense. But why were you kicked out of heaven?" Cody asked.

Noah looked down. He didn't want to tell him that it was because he made a deal with the devil. One where he would seduce fellow angels, then kill them so they would go into hell to become part of the Devil's army of demons. Noah didn't want Cody to think badly of him. This human… he was the first of either angel, human, or demon that made Noah truly fall in love.

"I-if it's too personal, you don't have to answer. I'm sorry for asking that. Heh." Cody said sheepishly.

Noah looked back up at him, and smiled. "It's fine."

"So, I take it you don't have anywhere to go?" Cody asked.

"What do you think."

"Sorry." Cody apologized.

'Why is he the one apologizing?' Noah thought to himself.

"If you want, you can stay with me." Cody told Noah.

"But, you just met me, and I'm a fallen angel. I did something bad enough to get kicked out of heaven." Noah said flabbergasted.

Cody shrugged. "Everyone does something bad at one point or another, even angels. And I feel I can trust you." Cody smiled showing the gap in his teeth, and he put his hand out for Noah to grab. "Let's go."

Noah smiled, and took Cody's hand. With this, Noah and Cody have just opened Pandora's Box.

* * *

It had been a couple days since Cody had took Noah home. In those couple days they had become closer. Noah fell further in love with Cody. And the same could be said for Cody, as he was starting to fall for Noah too. But, he knew it would never happen. Noah was a fallen angel, he was too good for Cody. If only he knew. But there was another reason Cody knew it wouldn't happen. He was already engaged to a girl named Gwen. Though, Noah had yet to find this out. That is until today.

The wedding was in a month, and Gwen was coming over to plan it. Cody and Noah were sitting next to each other reading. Cody was doing this to wait for Gwen, while Noah was doing this since Cody was. Noah frequently would look up at Cody. He wanted him so bad. He was willing to give everything for this boy, but he wasn't sure if he'd do the same. Heck, he didn't even think the boy liked him. If he were to tell Cody, how would the human react?

At the same time what if Cody felt the same way? No, that's preposterous. Is it though? Maybe he should at least see. If worst comes to worst, Cody would kick him out. Noah was smart enough to live on his own. He was going to do it.

Noah closed the book with a loud _thud!, _causing Cody to jump and look at the fallen angel with a hint of confusion. As soon as they made eye contact, Noah started to get second thoughts. No! He was going to do it!

"Noah? Are you- _mph!" _Noah interrupted Cody with a passionate kiss. **(A/N super cheesy line anyone?)**

At first Cody was dazed, but he quickly realized what was happening, and without thinking, he started kissing Noah back. The kiss started to deepen, and Cody was practically pulling Noah to be on top of him. But then Cody fully realized what was happening, and he pushed Noah away.

They sat their staring at each other, trying to catch their breathe. Their lips were swollen from the kiss. Noah was a nervous wreck on the inside. Did Cody like that, and pushed away so he could breathe, or did the fallen angel disgust the human? Noah was hoping it was the former.

Cody on the other hand, had no idea what to think. Noah just started kissing him out of nowhere. Cody enjoyed it too. He really did fall for Noah. Cody was going to kiss Noah when he remembered. He couldn't do this. He was engaged to Gwen. The girl his parents picked out for him to marry. He'll admit, he also loved Gwen, if he didn't he'd be with Noah in a heartbeat. He had to tell him. Though, Cody wasn't looking forward to seeing the fallen angel's reaction.

"Noah…" Cody started. He needed to do this. He was going to get married to Gwen. He couldn't ditch her. Besides, how would she feel? Would Cody calling off the wedding make her feel like she is good enough? He didn't want to do that, but he didn't want to hurt Noah either. Either way, it was a lose-lose situation. But, Noah was an angel, he knew what he had to do.

"Noah. We can't do this…" Cody's heart sunk to his stomach when he saw the fallen angel's expression. "Look, I-I'm in love with you. I really am, but I'm already engaged to a girl named Gwen, who I also love."

Hearing this made Noah just want to go and die.

"Besides, you're a fallen angel and I'm just a mere human. We can't love each other…" Cody told Noah.

Noah stood up. Cody then asked, "Noah what are you-"

Noah sighed, turned to Cody, with a small smile, and said, "You're right, humans and angels can't love each other. Not unless they completely forsake everything they have, and… I don't want you to do that. I love you too much." With that, Noah ran out of Cody's house.

Cody ran after him, but when he got outside, it was like Noah disappeared. He called out for him, but got no response. Noah was gone, probably forever. Cody broke down crying.

Little did he know, Noah was right around the corner of the house, and it killed him inside to hear Cody cry like that. But he knew it was for the best. He knew what he had to do. Noah then made a vow to himself.

* * *

One month later, the day of holy vows. Cody was a nervous wreck. After Noah left, he wouldn't stop thinking of the fallen angel. And every day, his love for Gwen grew less and less. He could barely stand to look at her anymore. The wedding was happening soon. Cody walked out of his house, and when he looked up, a girl was standing there. As soon as Cody made eye contact with the girl, he instantly fell in love. Though, he couldn't tell why.

"U-uh H-hi." Cody said.

"Hello." The girl replied.

"What's your name?" Cody asked her.

"Norah." Norah responded.

"Well Norah, my name's Cody." This girl was completely mesmerizing to Cody. "Uh, so, whatcha' doing?"

"Just walking around. What does it look like?" Norah replied, with a joking tone.

"I-I think I'm in love." The words slipped out of Cody's mouth without him wanting them to. He felt like going and dying in a hole. Just what was with this girl?

Norah on the other hand blushed. "R-really. We just met though."

"I know, I'm sorry. W-when I'm nervous this tend to slip out of my mouth, heh. W-wait! I'm not laughing at you w-when I'm nervous I also laugh uncomfortably, heh heh. I'm just going to stop talking." Cody rambled.

Norah laughed and said, "Well, I'm not sure why either, but I think I'm in love with you too."

"R-really?" Norah nodded. Cody smiled, then the two leaned in and kissed. Though, he couldn't help but feel this kiss was all too familiar. Forgetting about the marriage that was supposed to happen in a few hours, Cody pulled Norah into his house.

* * *

In Cody's bedroom, the scent of lust filled the air. Norah was laying on her stomach, leaning her head on her arms. While Cody was laying on his back next to her. He turned his head to look at her, and smiled. Cody noticed twin scars on her back. He looked puzzled at them. He stopped when Norah started to stir. The girl opened her eyes, and smiled when she saw Cody.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Morning." Cody responded. Norah leaned up, and kissed Cody. "Can I ask you a question?" Cody said when they pulled away.

"Of course." Norah replied.

"How'd you get those scars on your back?"

"Oh, um." Norah looked down in thought. "I, um… I had them since I was born. My mom said it was because I was an angel."

After hearing 'angel', Cody remembered Noah, and his face visibly fell.

"Is everything ok?" Norah asked, face full of concern.

"Y-yeah, I was just remembering something… Hey would you want to go on a picnic today?" Cody asked, changing the subject.

Norah smiled and replied, "I'd love to."

* * *

A half-an-hour later, Cody was sitting on a hill waiting for Norah. She told him to go and pick a spot while she made the food.

Unknown to him, Gwen was coming up from behind. She was livid and saddened so much from Cody not wanting to marry her. What? Was he too good for her? Was she not pretty enough? Gwen loved him, and she thought he loved her too. But she turned out to be wrong. He left her to love some other girl he met the day that HE and GWEN were supposed to get married. How could that bastard do this? Gwen wanted revenge.

She walked up till she was a few feet away from Cody, who was still unaware of her presence. She raised the knife she had, aimed it at Cody's back, and yelled, "Die!" while swinging down.

Cody, who turned around as soon as Gwen yelled was stabbed in the chest. He sat there, immobilized. Gwen left, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to see that bastard's face anymore.

Norah had finished making the food, and was going to find Cody. She could've been labeled the happiest person on earth. She could actually be with the boy she loved.

That happiness left her quickly as she saw the most horrific thing. Cody was lying unconscious in a pool of blood with a knife sticking out of his chest. Norah quickly dropped the basket with food, and ran up to Cody. When she got there, she kneeled down beside him, and held his head.

"No! Cody!" she screamed. Tears started cascading down her face. She looked down at his face. It looked so lifeless. He didn't have much time left. Norah leaned down an kissed her lover one last time. She knew what she needed to do.

'_My dear, lying cold._

_I will spend my life for you, as I swore on that day._

_My sin against God…"_

Cody's eyes started to open.

'_All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death'_

Cody's eyes were fully open now, and he could barely believe what he was seeing. It must've been his dying wish.

'_So I will die for you…_

_I believe…'_

Cody didn't see Norah, who he saw was Noah.

'_That's my fate.'_

A white light surrounded Cody and Noah. As a last act of defying his real fate, all that Noah left was a single feather in his place. Having chosen to save his love Cody; Noah disappeared from this world. Noah completed the vow he made to himself: 'Don't let anything happen to Cody, let him live a full life. A happy one. Even if it means i die.'

'_There was an angel who had lost both his wings._

_And a boy cloaked in darkness who once was a groom-to-be._

_Even if they're exiled from heaven's door,_

_They will always stay faithful to the vow that they once swore._

_So their sins will retain the purity they had before._

_Till the time the forbidden fruit will be rotted to the core._

_Yet awaiting the day their destinies will cross once more.'_

* * *

**Wow, uh, Happy Valentine's Day. ^ ^' This is my valentine's fanfic so I hope you enjoy! What's with me and writing sad fics? I dunno. Also, this is based off the song 'Alluring Secret, Black vow' It's a good song, but I recommend listening to the English dub by Sir Hamnet. Her version is my favorite. So again, Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you like! Baiii!**

**P.s. I do not own Total Drama, Noah, Cody, nor the song. ~CV :3**


End file.
